sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σημείο Συσσώρευσης
Σημείο Συσσωρεύσεως Accumulation Point, limit point - Ένα Τοπολογικό Σημείο. Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "σημείο συσσώρευσης" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "συσσώρευση". Εισαγωγή Soient (u_n)_{n\in\mathbf{N}} une suite réelle et a'' un nombre réel, on dit que a est une valeur d'adhérence de (u_n) s'il existe une sous-suite de (u_n) qui converge vers ''a. Ceci est équivalent aux deux propriétés suivantes : # (\forall \varepsilon\in\mathbb{R}_{+}^{*})(\forall N\in\mathbb{N}) (\exist n\ge N, \;|u_n-a|<\varepsilon) # (\forall \varepsilon\in\mathbb{R}_{+}^{*}) το σύνολο \left \{n\in\N,\; |u_n-a|<\varepsilon\right \} είναι άπειρο. Περιγραφή Στη μαθηματική ανάλυση η έννοια του σημείου συσσώρευσης είναι αναγκαία όταν θέλουμε να ορίσουμε το Όριο συνάρτησης. Συγκεκριμένα το όριο μιας συνάρτησης έχει νόημα μόνο στα σημεία συσσώρευσης του πεδίου ορισμού της συνάρτησης. Ορισμός Ένας άτυπος ορισμός του σημείου συσσώρευσης είναι ο εξής: ένας πραγματικός αριθμός είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης ενός συνόλου Α αν υπάρχει στοιχείο του Α (που να είναι διαφορετικό του x0) οσοδήποτε κοντά θέλουμε στο x0. Ο αυστηρός ορισμός είναι ο εξής: Έστω Α ένα υποσύνολο των πραγματικών αριθμών και έστω x0 ένας πραγματικός αριθμός. Το x0 είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης του συνόλου A όταν: Για κάθε (οσοδήποτε μικρό) πραγματικό αριθμό ε > 0, * υπάρχει ένα τουλάχιστον σημείο x'', που ανήκει στο σύνολο ''A, το οποίο βρίσκεται μέσα στο ανοικτό διάστημα (x_0 - \epsilon, x_0 + \epsilon) και * επιπλέον το σημείο αυτό δεν ταυτίζεται με το σημείο x0 δηλ. συμβολικά: : x_0 = acc(A) \Leftrightarrow \forall \epsilon >0, \exists x \in A : ( |x - x_0| < \epsilon \and x \neq x_0) Ας σημειωθεί ότι οι τρείς παρακάτω εκφράσεις είναι ισοδύναμες: : x \in (x_0 - \epsilon, x_0 + \epsilon)\Leftrightarrow -\epsilon < x - x_0 < \epsilon \Leftrightarrow |x - x_0| < \epsilon Απειρικά Σημεία Συσσώρευσης Σημεία συσσώρευσης μπορεί να είναι και τα \pm\infty . Οι αντίστοιχοι ορισμοί είναι οι εξής: Έστω Α ένα υποσύνολο των πραγματικών αριθμών. Το σημείο +\infty καλείται σημείο συσσώρευσης του συνόλου Α αν για κάθε δ > 0: : \exists x \in A με x \in \cap(\delta, +\infty) και ότι το -\infty είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης του συνόλου Α αν για κάθε δ > 0: : \exists x \in A με x \in \cap(-\infty, \delta) Μεμονωμένα σημεία Έστω Α ένα υποσύνολο των πραγματικών αριθμών και έστω x0 ένα στοιχείο του Α. Το σημείο x0 καλείται μεμονωμένο σημείο του συνόλου Α αν δεν είναι σημείο συσσώρευσής του, δηλαδή αν υπάρχει δ > 0 τέτοιο ώστε: : \forall x \in A με x \in (x_0 - \delta, x_0 + \delta) να ισχύει x = x_0 Επομένως τα στοιχεία ενός συνόλου διακρίνονται σε δύο κατηγορίες, *στα σημεία συσσώρευσης και *στα μεμονωμένα σημεία. Φυσικά είναι δυνατόν ένα σύνολο να έχει μόνο σημεία συσσώρευσης ή μόνο μεμονωμένα σημεία. Σημειώνουμε ότι ενώ ενδέχεται τα σημεία συσσώρευσης ενός συνόλου να ανήκουν σε αυτό ή και να μην ανήκουν, τα μεμονωμένα σημεία είναι πάντοτε εξ'ορισμού στοιχεία του συνόλου. Παραδείγματα *Έστω b ένα διάστημα. Τα σημεία συσσώρευσής του είναι όλα τα σημεία x του b. *Έστω (a, b) ένα διάστημα. Τα σημεία συσσώρευσής του είναι όλα τα σημεία x του b. *Έστω I ένα μη κενό διάστημα. Τα σημεία συσσώρευσής του είναι ακριβώς τα σημεία x του Ι και επίσης τα άκρα του (συμπεριλαμβανομένων των \pm \infty αν είναι άκρα του Ι). *Το σύνολο \mathbb{N} έχει ως σημείο συσσώρευσης μόνο το +\infty . *Τα σύνολα \mathbb{Q} και \mathbb{R} έχουν ως σημεία συσσώρευσης κάθε x στο \mathbb{R} , καθώς επίσης και τα \pm \infty . Σημεία συσσώρευσης από δεξιά και από αριστερά Έστω Α ένα υποσύνολο των πραγματικών αριθμών και έστω x0 ένας πραγματικός αριθμός. Λέμε ότι το x0 είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης του συνόλου Α από δεξιά, αν για κάθε δ > 0: : \exists x \in A με x \in (x_0, x_0 + \delta) και ότι το x0 είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης του συνόλου Α από αριστερά, αν για κάθε δ > 0: : \exists x \in A με x \in (x_0 - \delta, x_0) Αν ένα σημείο x0 είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης ενός συνόλου Α από δεξία ή από αριστερά, τότε είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης του Α. Αν όμως ένα σημείο x0 είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης του Α τότε δεν είναι πάντα σωστό ότι το x0 είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης από δεξιά και από αριστερά. Μπορεί να είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης μόνο από δεξιά ή μόνο από αριστερά. Βασικές Προτάσεις *Αν ένα σύνολο είναι πεπερασμένο τότε δεν έχει σημείο συσσώρευσης και επομένως κάθε στοιχείο του είναι μεμονωμένο σημείο. *Έστω Α ένα υποσύνολο των πραγματικών αριθμών και έστω x0 ένας πραγματικός αριθμός. Το x0 είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης του Α αν και μόνο αν υπάρχουν άπειρα το πλήθος στοιχεία του Α στο διάστημα (x_0 - \delta, x_0 + \delta) για κάθε δ > 0. *Έστω Α ένα υποσύνολο των πραγματικών αριθμών και έστω x0 ένας πραγματικός αριθμός. Το x0 είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης του Α αν και μόνο αν υπάρχει ακολουθία xn στο Α τέτοια ώστε: x_n \rightarrow x_0 και x_n \neq x_0 για κάθε n στο \mathbb{N} . *Το +\infty είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης ενός συνόλου Α αν το Α δεν είναι άνω φραγμένο και το -\infty είναι σημείο συσσώρευσης του αν δεν είναι κάτω φραγμένο. Interior, Closure, Boundary :The interior of a set X is the union of all open sets within X, and is necessarily open. :The closure of X is the intersection of all closed sets containing X, and is necessarily closed. The closure contains X, contains the interior. :The boundary of X is its closure minus its interior. Equivalently, the boundary is the intersection of closed sets containing X and closed sets whose complement is contained in X. Thus the boundary of X is closed. If you think of a blob in the plane, the interior is the blob with its edges removed, the closure is the blob with its perimeter, and the boundary is the perimeter alone. However, there are some contrived spaces in which a boundary can contain an open set. Let a space contain the real line and the points p and q, and let a set be open if its intersection with the line is open, and it contains both p and q or neither p nor q. A set containing only p or only q can be neither open nor closed. Let X be some interval union p, hence the boundary of X contains the set p∪q, which is open. The boundary of an open set cannot contain an open set. Limit Point A limit point p of the set X has X intersecting every open set containing p. In other words, p is not a limit point iff it is outside some closed set containing X. Therefore the closure of X is X union its limit points. :- If X contains all its limit points then X is the closure of X, and is closed. :- If X does not contain the limit point p, and the complement of X is open, then we have an open set containing p, which must intersect X, since p is a limit point. Thus X is closed iff it contains all its limit points. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μαθηματικό Διάστημα (interval) *Ανοικτό Διάστημα *Κλειστό Διάστημα *Μαθηματική Κάλυψη *Πραγματικός Αριθμός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Σημεία Κατηγορία:Μαθηματικά Σημεία